


How Did We End Up Here?

by mikellyart



Series: You're Like Perfection (Lashton Oneshots) [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School AU, Light Swearing, M/M, it's just really cute, luke is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikellyart/pseuds/mikellyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's the upperclassman who likes to tease Luke about his height. Luke's the shy boy who just likes Ashton. </p><p>High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did We End Up Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Wattpad but I just wanted to share it with y'all on this site, as well! Part of the 'You're Like Perfection (Lashton Oneshots)' series. Enjoy!

"Morning there, string bean."

Not sure how someone can manage to flinch and blush at the same time, but sixteen-year-old Luke Hemmings makes it possible.

"Hello," he whispers.

It's so low that Luke's positive no one hears him in the noisy hallway, especially not the messy-haired boy in front of him but Ashton Irwin, the lovely upperclassman that he's been crushing on since forever, flashes him a bright grin and the blonde's heart beats just a little bit faster. Red seems to become a permanent color on his face as he watches the older boy walk away to join his popular group of friends. Tearing his eyes away from Ashton's broad shoulders and sharp jawline, he hurriedly fixes his books into his bag and makes his way to his first class.

He tries to calm his frantically beating heart and fails miserably.

>>>

"What the hell did your mama feed you that you're so tall?"

The question is asked closely, right beside his ear, and Luke is so surprised he lets out a very embarrassing squawk. It's just by pure luck that he manages not to drop all twenty pages of his research assignment or he'd be screwed in Mr. Gaskarth's AP Chemistry class. The blonde turns quickly to be met with none other than Ashton Irwin and that stupid grin of his.

"Uh..." he trails off stupidly.

And yeah, smooth Luke. Real smooth.

"Cat got your tongue, lanky noodle?" Ashton chuckles and Luke can't help but blush.

Because Ashton is really close to him and the younger boy is trying to keep himself from fainting or doing something equally as mortifying. He can't even look at the wavy-haired boy in the eye, opting for staring at his own sneaker-clad feet.

It's silent for a while and Luke hates himself for being unable to even speak properly when the upperclassman is around.

"See you around, string bean," Ashton finally sighs, walking away.

Luke's gaze lingers on his retreating figure for more than a few moments before he's running off to History.

>>>

"You should just tell him that you like him."

Luke glares at the smug, pale-faced boy before him that he calls a best friend.

"I can't, Mikey," the blonde whines, burying his face in his hands. "He doesn't even like me like that."

And Luke's 99.9% Ashton's not gay.

Michael scoffs, running a hand through his dyed-black hair. Luke feels like he should stop dyeing it before it all falls out but he knows his best friend will never listen so what's the point, really?

"All he does is call me names and invade my personal space until I'm so nervous, I can't even form a proper sentence," Luke spits out with a pout. "I'm so pathetic."

"Yep, you are," Michael laughs, earning another glare. "But you should still tell him. Boys like Ashton only do those things because they're actually interested."

"You mean name calling is a now a form of courtship?" Luke frowns. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Michael takes a sip of his soda, shrugging and motioning his head to the space behind Luke.

"Well, gorilla face is staring over here and I'm pretty sure it's not because this is the third time I've dyed my hair this year. Just saying."

Luke tenses but, ever so slowly, he chances a glance behind him and, sure enough, Ashton is looking directly at him. The older boy gives him a short wave.

To which, Luke responds by blushing heavily and quickly turning back to face Michael. He wants to punch his friend so bad because he's practically gasping for air between his loud, hearty chortles. He settles for throwing a fry at his face, which lands in the other boy's plate.

"Shut up!" Luke snaps, still blushing.

Michael snorts, picking up the fallen fry and chomping down on it.

"You've got it bad. You both do."

>>>

"Hey there, baby giraffe! Didn't see you this morning!"

One would think Luke would be used to the sudden greetings from Ashton's loud mouth in the morning but his mind is foggy this time. He'd stayed up late studying for his math exam and he'd forgotten to set his alarm so he'd been late to his first period, nearly getting detention from his arsehole of an English teacher.

So, of course, Luke's only reaction to Ashton's heavy clap on his shoulder is to jump in surprise and accidentally slam his locker on his right hand.

"Ow! Shit! Fuck!"

The blonde hastily pulls his hand to his chest, face contorting in pain. It stings badly; he'd slammed it on the joints between his knuckle and fingernails. If he wasn't in school, he'd probably cry. 

He could already feel the burning in his eyes but fought them off, not wanting Ashton to think he was more of a wimp than he initially believed.

"I am so sorry!" is Ashton's immediate reaction, moving forward with his hands out. "Let me see."

The blonde bites his lip but lets the older boy take a look at his stinging fingers. 

Luke tries his best to keep his breathing even and to keep the blush on his cheeks to a light pink instead of a blazing red because Ashton fucking Irwin is holding his hand. He lets out a low hiss when the shorter boy grazes over the red welts.

"Sorry, stretch," Ashton says with an apologetic smile.

"Luke," breathes the younger boy. "My name is Luke."

Ashton's eyes crinkle at the corner as he laughs at the blonde's statement.

"I know that, daddy long legs," he teases, letting Luke's hand go slowly. "Let me take you to the nurse."

Luke shakes his head, a shy smile playing on his lips.

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt all that much. I'll just put some ice on it," he says, blushing harder.

Ashton stares at him for a long moment and Luke looks down in embarrassment.

"You're cute."

Luke barely hears it, he's not entirely sure if he's heard right, but his blue eyes flicker up to Ashton's green ones and the older boy seems sincere.

"Thank you," he says politely. "You're very handsome."

The shorter boy lets out a loud, hearty laugh and Luke bites his lip, trying to hold in a grin and failing. He feels a larger hand on his face, cupping his cheek. Before he can think to react, he leans into the touch then freezes when he realizes what he's done. 

Once again, his eyes meet Ashton's but the older boy isn't upset. In fact, he looks pretty happy to Luke.

"Adorable," Ashton mutters and Luke can't help his blush anymore; it's pretty much permanent at this point.

Then Ashton says something that really sets his face on fire. 

"Go on a date with me."

His breath catches, heart beats quicker and his legs grow weak. It takes all his self-control - and the knowledge that he would never be able to look at Ashton again if he did - not to faint or melt into a puddle.

Instead, he managed to squeak out a strangled, "Yeah," and it's totally worth nearly combusting into a million pieces to see the blinding smile on Ashton's face.

"Give me your phone number, Shaq," he says teasingly. "I'm picking you up at seven."

>>>

The date goes great. 

They watch a movie but Ashton spends half the time making stupid jokes that leave Luke fighting hard not to laugh like a dying seal. He feels happy with Ashton, loves that the older boy doesn't make things awkward. He makes Luke feel like they've known each other since they were kids and the younger boy is grateful for it. His heart warms when Ashton takes him a small restaurant. 

It's nothing too fancy, of course.

They're both in high school and, while the both of them hail from well-off families, they're not extremely into the whole suit-and-tie-with-servings-only-big-enough-to-feed-a-kitten dining style.

"This place has the most awesome pizza you're going to fall over and die when you try it out."

Luke was pretty sure he was going to fall over and die for a whole other reason. But Ashton didn't need to know that.

They get a little booth in the back and Luke takes pleasure in the fact that Ashton can't seem to take his eyes off of him.

"You look great," Ashton smiles.

Luke's just wearing a plaid shirt and skinny jeans but he accepts the compliment, returning the gesture.

"I'm glad you said yes."

"Me, too," Luke says shyly.

The waiter comes and takes their order. Ashton gets the both of them cokes, a side of fries and a large pineapple-sausage pizza for them to share. They're food comes quickly and they dig in. They joke and laugh and Luke can't really think of a better first date.

"You're cute, beanstalk."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Luke asks. "You've been calling me those...er...nicknames for a few weeks. You've never even talked to before that."

For the first time, it's Ashton blushing and Luke can't help but find it adorable.

"Well, you know that thing about boys making funny of the people they like?" Ashton starts, quirking his lips. "I really didn't know what else to do."

Luke gives him a confused look and the older boy continues, munching on the end of a fry.

"I've known you since you were, like, a tiny freshmen with that awkward fringe. You were always cute, though."

Luke blushed. He remembered how he used to fringe his hair before he discovered how to quiff it. 

"I-I didn't know I was gay then," Ashton confesses and Luke breathes in a sharp breath.

Ashton is gay. Gay. And he is on a date with Ashton...who is gay. He's now sure there is a God. 

"Then you practically grew a foot, quiffed your damn hair and I was 100% sure there was no way I could like girls the way I like you."

Luke's breath caught, face blushing and heart beating ten times faster than normal. Because Ashton just admitting to liking him. In that way.

"I like you, too," he can't help but admit.

And, damn. There's that smile that Luke is slowly growing to love.

"I'm glad," Ashton tells him. "Because I'd feel pretty stupid about crushing on you for the last month and asking you out, only to find out that you didn't like me."

Luke chuckles, shyly reaching a hand out to grasp Ashton's across the table. He can't help but love how much larger Ashton's hand fits around his already-large one.

And yeah, he's pretty happy right now. He's not sure he'll ever be happier.

>>>

"Be my boyfriend."

And okay, maybe this moment beats having Ashton's hands in his - which comes in a close second. 

They're sitting in Ashton's car, parked in front of Luke's house. Judging from the dim lights, he figures his family is sleeping. Thank the lord because he'd rather not face his brothers with a huge blush on his face and a giant smile on his lips.

"Yes," Luke breathes happily.

And then Ashton is closing the distance between them and planting his lips softly against Luke's. 

The blonde lets out an embarrassing little sound of surprise but Ashton doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he really seems to enjoy the sounds Luke makes and lifts his hands to frame the younger boy's face. It's their first kiss, so it's simple and sweet but Luke loves every second of it, carves it into his memory as a moment he'll never forget.

When Ashton pulls away, there's that blinding smile that Luke is sure reflects on his own face and his face breaks out in a heavy blush when he realizes that he's just had his first kiss with the boy he's been crushing on for months. He's screaming internally, trying not to faint.

"I'll see you at school," Ashton tells him.

He's smiling and running a thumb over one of Luke's cheekbones. The blonde nods shyly but doesn't stop smiling, he's not sure he'll ever stop.

"Good night, Ashton."

The older boy leans in to give him one last peck on the lips.

"Sweet dreams, stretch."


End file.
